Force War of Goreh
'''The Force War of Goreh' was a series of engagements between the Galactic Defenders, a task force of the New Jedi Order, and the New Sith Order. It started off as a simple negotiation over the return of a Sith deserter which quickly escalated into a full scale war across the galaxy. History A Peaceful Meeting Sith and Jedi forces gathered in their respective temples, both having been occupied by previous sects of their various Orders. The leaders of the Galactic Defenders and the New Sith Order, Grand Master Booster Errant and Dark Lord Darth Dispicable, met each other at the edge of each group’s territory and made an attempt to negotiate an exchange, Rex Wiggins for Dark Prince Ceifer. Booster wanted to have Ceifer killed to stop his supreme evil from spreading any further. Meanwhile, Darth Dispicable wanted Wiggins, who betrayed the Sith Order and deserted to the Jedi. Neither Master could agree on terms and left the meeting, never to meet peacefully again. War was, unfortunately, unavoidable and waiting for the Jedi at the Temple of Life. Assault on the Temple of Life Master Errant returned to the Temple of Life, sensed the impending attack, and pulled Jedi Masters Angelic Kun and Jacen into the war room to discuss tactics. He ordered Jacen to find Master Deak Alder to bring him back to Booster for a special assignment. Booster then informed Angelic of that he had an assignment for her that he knew was not going to sit well with her. Meanwhile, Sith General Oochy Parvil attacked the Temple with his droid fighters only to have them destroyed by the outer defenses that Jacen had just recently set up. Masters Miria Lahana and Ponta Parvil rushed to see what caused the explosions and were confronted by the Sith General, Ponta’s fallen brother. Miria was able to bring up the Temple’s automated defense systems prior to engaging the Sith just inside of the Temple’s entrance, and while Ponta watched for a short distance. Lord Corran sensed the opening battle of the war and rushed to join his fellow Sith, but for some reason he could not bring himself to engage Miria in battle. Instead he heads back to his X-wing, only to be cut off by Booster and surrounded by Angelic. Corran uses his fighter’s weapons to create a distraction and escapes the two Jedi. Corran’s clever move prevented Booster from further combat by burying the Grand Master under a pile of rocks. Deak returns to the Temple to find the Jedi fighting two Sith on separate battlefields. He opts to assist Miria and Ponta, who are now facing the Sith General and his apprentice, Agent Jaid. Just as the Jedi Master arrives he finds that Corran has turned his fighter about, opened fire on Temple to create an opening, and had joined the fight. The two sides traded several blows, neither side showing any signs of defeat, when Oochy decided to attack Angelic. She greeted him by throwing his leaping body back into one of the Temple’s exterior walls. Corran lifted his fellow Sith into his private yacht, which he summoned, and ordered his droid to take his fighter as well. The astrodroid slaved the two vessels together in order to return the broken Sith General to the Lost Temple of the Sith. Agent Jaid faithfully followed her Master to assist him in his recovery. Corran continued to fight the remaining Jedi to ensure the escape of the other Sith, but once his X-wing had returned he too departed for their Temple. Having a brief respite, Ponta and Deak went further into the Temple to tend to their wounds. Miria and Angelic were about to join them when the Dark Prince Ceifer entered the Temple and set upon the two females. Using the Dark Prince’s entrance as a diversion Darth Dispicable slips in through a back entrance to seek out Wiggins. Both Angelic and Miria were wounded by Ceifer during their dual. Booster woke from under the rubble he was buried under. He rushed his way to face off against the Dark Prince, ordered Angelic and Miria back to be healed, and ordered them to inform Deak that the Dark Lord had found Wiggins and needed to be stopped. But when Miria and Angelic get to the Medical Ward, they watched Darth Dispicable fleeing back to the Lost Temple of the Sith without Wiggins. As they settled in to tend to their wounds Lord Corran returned and ambushed them. He revealed to Angelic that Miria had secrets that she was keeping from the Defenders. Angelic rebutted that everyone had secrets, even her. Corran negotiated, at the point of a lightdagger, the release of Wiggins. He decided to take Miria to the Sith Temple as a bargaining chip and to be interrogated. The Rescue of a Defender Booster and Angel go to the Sith Temple to fight for Miria's freedom. The duo dispatch several of the Deshade, that are guarding the temple grounds, and engage in a war of words with Lord Corran. Meanhwhile Deak and Jacen arrived to stand thier ground with their fellow Defenders. Their timely arrival is greeted by a group of droidekas and droid fighters that belonged to General Oochy. Fortunately Jacen brought along a DEMP II and blasted the droidekas with an electro-magnetic pulse. At the same time Deak's remotely controlled starfighter brought down the droid fighter. Corran shores up the defenses of the Sith Temple against the growing number of Jedi. The Sith Lord sends out numerous Dashade guards to attack the small band of Jedi. Angel and Booster repell the Dashade and engage in a war of words with Corran, who has had Miria moved and hidden by her Dashade guards. Booster tells Angel and Deak to go find Miria, but not before telepathically warning Angel to return to him safely. Angel transports herself and Deak into the Sith's dungeon to find Miria's cell empty. The late arriving Ponta joins the Jedi in time to witness Oochy attack Wiggins from behind. Booster counters the Sith General's attack and mortally wounds him. Some of Oochy's battle droids collect up his battered frame and carry him back to the Temple while Wiggins enters a healing trance to deal with his wounds. Corran, seeing Angelic and Deak vanish, decides to head off the two Jedi in the dungeon and not to assist Oochy on the battlefield. He dropped into the dungeon behind Angel and Deak. Deak continued down the corridor in pursuit of Miria and her capturers, while Angel stayed behind to face off against Corran. Meanwhile, Booster follows after Corran and orders Ponta and Jacen back to the Temple of Life. He arrives in time to find Angel about to engage three Corrans. Knowing that even with his Force illusion dopplegangers he was no match for Booster and Angel, he goes after Deak instead. In order to delay his original opponents, Corran pulls down a portion of the ceiling down on Booster and Angel. Further down the tunnel, Deak caught up with Miria and gave her back her two lightsabers just as they reached the external landing field. The two Jedi start dispatching the dashade escorts, when Corran arrives. He goes after Deak and orders the remaining dashade to get Miria on to his private ship. Deak was able to occupy Corran long enough for Booster and Angel to recover from the partial cave-in. As the last deshade falls, Booster orders all of the Defenders to deactivate their weapons. He uses this as an opportunity to show Corran mercy and plant the seeds of the Light side. Just as the Jedi go to leave, they are ambushed by Ceifer and wounded Oochy. Jacen ignored Booster's last order to return to the Temple of Life and subdues Oochy as he attacks Angel. Ceifer starts to advance on Jacen who was struggling to untangle himself. Miria goes to the aid of her fellow Defender only to have him attack her. Jacen turned his back on the Light and succombs to the Dark side. Angel deflects Jacen's attack and transports Miria and Booster back to the Temple of Life. Deak grabs Oochy and takes him to the Temple. He is hoping that Ponta, with the help of the rest of the Defenders, will be able to redeem her brother. Late Night Encounters Each group returns to the respective Temples to rest and heal. Miria however does not stay long before sneaking out of the Temple of Life into the woods that border the territory of the Sith. Deak notices Knight Lahana leaving and decides to follow her at a safe distance. Meanwhile, Lord Corran senses a desturbance in woods and goes to investigate to make sure it is not a Jedi counterstrike. Both men watch the young female scoop up something hidden and sleeps in the middle of the woods. Deak, not sensing any immediate danger, returns to the Temple to report to Master Errant on Miria's activities and to question Oochy. Lord Corran decides to stay feeling a strange connection to the young lady. As Deak arrives at the Temple, Knight Jaina Durron returns from a mission off planet. She, being a healer, tends to the wounds of both Booster and Angelic. The Jedi's newest guest, General Oochy, requests an audiance with Booster to discuss a plot to eliminate Prince Ceifer. When Booster agrees to the meeting he also orders Deak to return to the forest to watch over Miria. When Miria wakes she finds Lord Corran watching her. He explains that he means her no harm and only wants to talk. She is cautious and, at the same time, finds herself curious about his strange behavior. They spend a half hour of intense conversation about internal struggles and secrets. Miria then leaves to seek the advice of her friend and Master Angelic. Seige and Treachery Driving Back the Darkness The Galactic Defenders fight long and hard against the Sith. Unfortunately, the Temple of Life was destroyed, forcing the Jedi to flee to the underground catacombs at the roots of the mountain. Angel and Booster have rescued Miria Lahana, with the help of Deak Adler and Ponta. Evil King Wiggins, a Sith Lord gone mad and a deserter of the Sith Order, has begun to plague the planet with discord. To add to this confusion, Jacen has turned to the Darkside and joined the Sith. Corran has engaged Booster and Angel in combat on numerous occasions, all the while dodging the Jedi Master's attempts to defeat him. Booster, frustrated by his inability to capture the Sith Lord Corran, finds comfort in the arms of Angel. The two have fallen in love. Death of the Devil Ceifer has been killed by the hand of Deak. Deak is now a Jedi Master. Ceifer's spirit and body have vanished completely, leaving behind only his robes and weapons. Ceifer's doctor is nowhere to be found. The Jedi, however, know they have not seen the last of Ceifer. Corran and Miria Lahana have fallen in love. At first, their love was met with opposition, by both Darth Dispicable and Master Booster. However, after advice from Angel, Booster decided to step back and let Miria make her own choices. Miria's love turned Corran to the light and has made him a powerful ally for the Jedi. Booster has been wounded by an aerial assault by Jacen. Oochy, one of the last Sith able to fight, has launched an assault, but the invasion was repelled by the Jedi. As of now: Darth Dispicable has tried, but failed, to corrupt Miria Lahana using an ancient Sith technique. Miria was freed by the collective love of her friends and Corran. Darth Dispicable stood in combat with Corran and Miria, who were endowed with the full power of Booster which was transferred to them through the Force. Aftermath Key figures Galactic Defenders New Sith Order Behinds the Scenes Category:Force wars Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi